lanthyrmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Artesia, The Wayfarer's Duchy
The Wayfarer’s Duchy is known for three things: art, horses, and the adventurous people who roam the land. Artesians spread tales of their exploits through verse and song, priding themselves on their colorful and romantic history. Roadside taverns bustle with rowdy knights looking to make a name for themselves, bards enrapturing their audience with dramatic performances, and servers filling mugs to the brim with flavorful wines. The people are tall, their hair dark, and their features proud and scarred. They are the heart of the land, daring and chivalric spirits. Orchards and forests dot the vast, rolling plains, and harvests are shared among the country’s many citizens. Most Artesian settlements are villages or towns, but there is one city, a large and prosperous capital. The streets here are always filled with music and traders selling their wares, and colorful banners wave in the breeze. A castle in the center of the city called Aubade serves as a festival hall and meeting place when a moot is called. The city’s duke and duchess live here throughout the year, and in the warmer months nobles from different regions will travel to the castle to conduct business and enjoy the city. Artesians are the idealists and romantics of the world, and their horses’ thundering hooves in battle and on the road herald them across the Wayfarer’s Duchy and beyond. Geography Artesia has three distinct regions, much like its western cousin the Tosgiv Empire. The snowy mountain range in the north is home to heartier people who supply the country with raw materials for blacksmithing. The southern region, which accounts for the majority of the country, is characterized by its breathtaking plains and rivers, and holds the town of Port Mallister on the nation's only strip of coastline. Finally, the Wayfarer’s Duchy, is the capital region in the center of Artesia from which the Fruit Road originates and where many come to trade goods and stories. The North The Northern Region contains the northern third of the Duchy and is hilly closer to the central region and more mountainous the farther north one travels. Keeps dot the sides of mountains and hilltops, and the Fruit Road comes through between passes. Each pass is vigilantly guarded from bandits, raiders, and hostile creatures by wandering knights and the various northern families. The snows are ever present, drifting from the mountains into the passes. The hills are better off, rarely seeing snow, but it often rains instead. Travel is more restricted here, with the northern parts of the Fruit Road only seeing consistent use for half the year. The land itself does not provide much in the way of harvests, with turnips being among the most common crops, but it does have a bountiful supply of game. Additionally, the mountains are rich in ore, with many mines and quarries dotted under the watch of a keep or holdfast. The hills are rich in ore though not nearly so in stone, but have the added benefit of thick forests. Despite the cold, northerners are just as spirited as those in the south and practice their arts beside a warm hearth. The South The lower two thirds of the Wayfarer’s Duchy is commonly referred to as the South, and boasts much of the population, fields, and orchards of the Duchy. Rivers and lakes are found across the landscape, and small orchards and woods break up a vast undertaking of paths, roads, fields, farms, and keeps. The land is relatively flat and fertile, breathtakingly colorful in times of harvest, and wild horses roam freely. Villages are scattered throughout the plains with small towns adjourning river crossings or the Fruit Road. One of the more notable towns is Port Mallister, which is situated on Artesia’s sole coastline. The town boasts small fishing vessels, but by no means are they comparable to the impressive ships commanded by the Tosgivites. Artesians are entirely disinterested with trade across the sea, as the only potential trading partner near the port town would be Tosgiv, so sailors are virtually nonexistent. Inns and taverns are found along the rivers and roads as well, packed full each evening with travelers and merchants. Small keeps are situated in the same areas, where wandering knights and warriors can rest and find work. and have an open ground nearby set aside for local tournaments. Larger keeps house the lords of the county and have an open ground nearby set aside for local tournaments and duels. The Duchy The Duchy is the center of the Artesia and only differs from the South in general in a few regards. The region contains the capital, which is the only true city of the Duchy. In it lies the Grand Tourney Grounds, where adventurers and bards come from across the country to showcase their talents, and the Heartland Castle where the Duke and Duchess reside. The rural parts of the Duchy home Artesia’s greatest vineyards, which dominate most of the fields around the city. The Duchy serves as the focal point for the countless branches of the Fruit Road, and as such is the center of trade and art within the country. The Fruit Road carries great cultural significance for Artesians. Its most basic purpose is for trade; fruit and other crops are carried along the main road from the southern keeps and fields to the north, where they are exchanged for stone, ore, and furs. However, its true value lies in how it connects even the most remote regions of Artesia to the heartland. Stories, songs, and the country’s history spread like wildfire along the road, inspiring listeners and encouraging patriotism. To travel the Fruit Road is to live one’s life to the fullest, gaining wisdom and experiencing all that Artesia has to offer. Laws and Legal Rights The laws of the Wayfarer’s Duchy are derived from the Code of Chivalry, as well as the common law known as the Fruit Road Rights. Code of Chivalry The Code of Chivalry demands that justice be sought for criminal actions, and each crime is paid back with a similar punishment. An eye for an eye, a hand for thieving, the gallows for murder, and so on. It is up to the lord of the land, or any lord who is passing through the region (who has that right if the land’s lord is not present or represented) to determine what punishment is appropriate. Traveling knights may also be asked to judge smaller crimes such as petty thefts, in which case they will typically cut off one or more of the criminal’s fingers rather than the entire hand. While this system does leave room for abuse, those who do abuse it find themselves in ill repute among other lords and must spend more time at home, losing the privilege of visiting other counties as they please. The only established courthouse belongs to the capital, where law is passed down by oral tradition and enforced impartially. Fruit Road Rights The Fruit Road Rights are simple, but inviolable law in Artesian culture. Refusing anyone these rights is treated as a crime, and any who do this will be shunned by all in their county, oftentimes being forced to leave it entirely. In extreme circumstances, violating the Fruit Road Rights could even warrant death. The Fruit Road Rights include the right to safety under a host’s roof, the right to one fruit, cup of wine, or the like if in need on the road, but no more, and the right to lodgings when traveling through more dangerous terrain. There are minor variations of these rights depending on the specific keep or region, though these variations can only be enforced in those lands by those who know it. If a guest invoking the Fruit Road Rights fails to be courteous and respectful to their host, the host is permitted to ban them from their household or refuse lodging after allowing the guest their food or drink. However, this is only permissible if the guest was truly horrendous in their behavior or assaulted anyone within the household. Religion Religion in Artesia The religion of the Wayfarer's Duchy is the Pantheon of the Many. Artesian families may choose one of the pantheon as their patron deity, who they direct the majority of their worship to. However, all gods in the pantheon are respected by the Artesians, even if their form of worship is far more casual than other countries'. It is not uncommon for an Artesian to refer to their patron deity as if they were a good friend, a parental figure, or even someone to be courted, but they will never be insulting or lewd about them. To Artesians, gods are not to be feared but rather loved, and it perplexes them that anyone would follow a god they were afraid of. The city of Aubade has He Who Guides, the god of traveling, as its patron deity, and He is a widely respected figure who the whole Duchy pays homage to alongside their own patron deities. Customs and Traditions Travel and Horse Ownership Traveling is seen as the ideal way to live one’s life. Venturing out on the Fruit Road is a pilgrimage of sorts, one everyone in Artesia hopes to do at least once in their life, but few get the chance or have the means to fully traverse its countless branches, not even lords or dukes as their responsibilities limit them. Despite this, all Artesians make an effort to visit at least one other county at some point in their lives. To be physically impaired or confined in any way is seen as a great tragedy, and Artesians would be reluctant to imprison anyone but the worst criminals as it prevents them from traveling freely. Artesians are extraordinarily skilled horseback riders, both in and out of combat, and almost all Artesians are taught how to ride by the time they reach adulthood. They have tremendous respect for their steeds and take great pride in them; insulting an Artesian's steed is the surest way to earn their scorn and hatred. Whether one owns a horse or not is a good indication of their social and economic status, as they require time and resources to care for. Those who cannot afford their own horse will often pay a stable to temporarily use one of theirs, then either return the horse to that stable or drop it off at another. Proper documentation is mandatory for all dealings with horses to ensure the legitimacy of ownership and that they were appropriately paid for. The taming of wild horses is reserved only for specially trained stablehands, breeders, and followers of He Who Rides. Rarely, a particularly desperate or foolish Artesian may steal a horse, which is a borderline sacrilegious and punishable by death. Hospitality Artesians will rarely refuse another’s plea for help, even when they are hard pressed themselves. Some tales tell of paragons of generosity who gave their last crust of bread to a starving man, only to end up starving themselves. Those who refuse to lend a helping hand to others risk the disapproval of their peers unless they are elderly, children, or in the immediate pursuit of some greater, more pressing task. Children and Inheritance All children are considered legitimate both socially and lawfully; there is no concept of bastards in Artesia. The only difference between a child born in wedlock and out of wedlock is that children born in wedlock have preference in inheritance. This construct was implemented by nobility to help maintain order and to have marriage alliances strengthened. In the south, the eldest son is favored for inheritance while in the north the eldest child, male or female, is favored. Biological children also have priority over adopted children when it comes to inheritance due to the importance of family sagas, though children adopted officially are seen as legitimate and must be properly cared for. While the heir is given the family holdings and title, each child receives a stallion from the family herd as well as coin and furs. Assistance in finding or constructing a new home is offered, or a place in the family household. Saga Rings and Tapestries When an Artesian dies, a saga ring is crafted to commemorate their life. These rings are plain iron bands inscribed with a family crest or some other significant symbol as well as an image that represents the deceased. This image could be any simple design such as an arrow, a sheaf of wheat, a shield, or a bird. One ring is made for each of the deceased’s heirs, and these rings are placed on a candle holder when not worn. Nobles and commoners who performed great acts of heroism in their lives also have tapestries commissioned to depict their stories. There is a small room or shrine in every Artesian household dedicated to displaying their ancestors’ saga rings and tapestries as a means of remembrance and to honor the family saga, but if the deceased is later considered a disgrace to their family, their memorabilia is thrown out or recycled. Destroying or stealing a saga ring or tapestry on purpose is sacrilegious in Artesian society, worse even than murder or breaking an oath because it is seen as erasing that person’s story, which transcends their death. Stories Legends and stories are a fundamental part of Artesian society, being one of the key ways that the country’s history, ideals, and cultural standards are passed on. Many of these stories feature heroic knights, clever bards, virtuous nobles, and twisted villains. Common themes include coming of age stories, epic adventures, and romance. Certain tropes are prevalent in all Artesian literature and theater, and works that deviate too much from these tropes or outright mock them are unpopular. Tosgivites are always portrayed as villains, and a Tosgivite initially portrayed as an ally or neutral party will inevitably betray the heroes at some point in the plot. A mixed race Artesian-Tosgivite character will either be a morally gray character or an antihero progressing through a redemption arc, either rising to hero status if they embrace Artesian customs or falling to villain status if they embrace Tosgivite customs. Snake-like elements in the character’s costume or description are used to indicate a character’s heritage. Tosgivites will rarely directly confront the hero in an Artesian work until their death scene, instead operating behind their back and utilizing poison to defeat their enemies. Zattarians are almost always depicted as merchants and rarely play significant roles in Artesian works, instead acting as an informant, supplier, or quest-giver to the hero. At the worst, they are greedy and unwilling to commit to any sort of decision. In order to redeem them, they must be taught the value of art and aid the Artesian hero in liberating pieces before they are sacrificed to the Zattarian gods. At the best, they accompany the Artesian hero on their adventures and act as an “exotic” love interest. Oftentimes, Zattarians will be the victims of Tosgivite slavers and need to be rescued by the hero. They are indicated by a predominant golden color in their costume or description. Mythical Creatures/Beings Unicorns are the most famous and revered creatures in Artesian lore. Resembling an entirely black or entirely white horse with a lion-like tail, a spiraled horn, and eyes like galaxies, unicorns only show themselves to the pure of heart. They possess tremendous magical power that varies wildly depending on which bard is weaving the tale, but one detail remains consistent: they are immortal beings who can manipulate reality through poetry. Whether unicorns exist or are mere fantasy is unknown. Pegasi resemble dappled horses with thick fur and manes, but with a pair of massive feathered wings and eyes that change color to match the sky. They are said to inhabit the northern region of Artesia, but no one has ever been able to confirm a sighting. Though they are incapable of speech, they are said to communicate instead by shaping clouds or painting the skies. Since pegasi are playful by nature, the images they create are often whimsical and don’t warrant a close analysis. Witches are typically depicted as inhuman beings who seclude themselves deep in forests and torment any unfortunate enough to stumble upon their homes. They mock the Fruit Road Rights, offering travelers poisoned fruit and potions that, once consumed, rob their voices. If enraged, they may lay a curse upon the offender’s family line that can only be broken by completing a quest. Rumors say that witches possess enchanted mirrors that have the ability to reveal the world’s truths to them if activated with a secret password. Gestures and Actions Artesia has a large variety of gestures and actions that signify affection or dislike to others. Each has a very set way it must be handled, and all must be done with straightforwardness and honesty. There are many positive gestures and actions in Artesia culture. The most common one, whether for a friend or one being courted, is gift giving. The specific gifts are unimportant, but particularly popular gifts include new boots, saddle bags, or riding gloves. Flowers and poetry are seen as more romantic gifts, but are still appreciated. Lightly tapping the tip of someone’s nose is a fond gesture reserved for close family members and friends. It expresses a tender and lighthearted affection for that individual that is entirely platonic. Thumping the chest twice over the heart with the right hand in a fist signifies respect or acknowledges an action or statement that the individual views as respectable. Negative gestures are meant to be clear to the intended recipient and will often be repeated if they are not immediately noticed. Biting one’s thumb at someone, a gesture that involves flicking one’s thumbnail from behind their upper teeth, is generally used to convey disdain and contempt. It is also used to signal to the recipient that they are being a rude guest and that they are no longer welcome in the host’s home. Flicking the wrist to hold up one’s palm to another person followed by a swipe right motion is a gesture that conveys “I hear you, and I don’t care.” After making this gesture, the recipient is usually ignored for the rest of the encounter unless they reconcile. If an Artesian feels they or someone they hold in esteem has been grossly disrespected in some way, they are permitted to challenge the offender to a duel to defend their honor. The challenge is made by slapping the offender with a glove and stating the purpose of the duel and its conditions. Usually, a duel is a contest of swordplay that ends with one party being disarmed or with the first blood. Rejecting a duel is either an insult or a show of cowardice depending on the circumstances, although one can refuse honorably if there is a pressing prior commitment that is made aware immediately at the time of the challenge. If such a commitment exists, both parties would agree to reschedule the duel or otherwise resolve the matter at once to both sides’ satisfaction. Since candor is so central to Artesians’ ideals, someone who is dishonest and habitually insults others behind their backs is seen as shameful. Betraying a host or taking advantage of their hospitality is especially a disgrace to Artesia and may cause the offending individual to be barred from entering the dwellings and lands of their host for a set period of time or even life if their crime is discovered depending on its severity. Common Sayings and Their Meanings “''May He guide you well''.” - A common farewell for Artesians, it is to say they hope the other leaves in the grace of the gods. “''Sure as She Who Risks.” - A way to say that something is uncertain, as She Who Risks is the goddess of luck, both good or bad. Also used to say one is dedicated to doing something regardless of the outcome. “''May you cherish him/her/them as She cherishes you.” - A common saying to wish a courting or engaged couple well. Has many local variations on the saying. “''We welcome you as They welcome all''.” - A common saying when inviting one inside one’s home, a formal greeting and that invokes hospitality upon host and guest, and They Who Welcome to enforce said hospitality. “''Watch for Her cue.” - Said to performers before they go onstage. It means to trust in She Who Inspires to guide the performer and help them carry on with the show when nerves take over. “''As the trees watch over us, They will watch over those in need.” - A way to say that nature watches over all, and should be respected, like those with should watch over those without. Frequently used by druids. “''We will uphold justice, or He will.” - Said during the opening of every trial, this saying invokes He Who Upholds to help them to the just verdict, or to enforce justice if the wrong one is given. ''Sangria - The name of Tosgiv’s wine is used to refer to poison. This has led some Artesians to genuinely believe that sangria is a type of poison, and they will be startled if offered a glass of sangria to drink. Snake - A term for a Tosgivite in reference to their deceptive ways and aptitude for poison in stories. Golden-hand - A term for a Zattarian in reference to their status as merchants. Artesians joke that Zattarians handle so many coins each day that the coating starts to rub off on their palms, staining them gold. Depending on the context, this term can have more lewd meanings. Homedweller - A grievous insult for Artesians. A homedweller is cowardly, unadventurous, and boring. They will never amount to anything and will be quickly forgotten by their descendants after they die. Rituals and Ceremonies The Grand Tourney For a period of three days, knights and people from all over gather to test their skill in jousting, archery, dueling, and other martial skills. The nights are filled with bards and musicians competing to entertain the crowds, moving their audiences with their passion. Feasts are held throughout the days where fruit, meats, and wine are served seemingly without end. Ragers Artesian ragers are celebrations to be feared by any not taking part in them--and by those participating as well. They can be started for any number of reasons, but the core motivation is always the same: to get blackout drunk and have a wild night that no one will remember. These parties inevitably get out of hand, resulting in injuries or even deaths. Despite the danger, many Artesians insist that there are few greater thrills than a good rager. Society The Wayfarer's Duchy is split into four distinct social classes. At the top are the lords of the lands. Each bears a title, some land and keeps, the right to deliver justice, and tax their lands. While the Duke of Artesia has pre-eminence among the lords, he has no right to rule over them, though he can summon them to defend the country from foreign invaders or threats in times of great need. The clergy occupy a rung below the Lords, fairly independent but ultimately subservient to them. The commoners are below them, and are the greatest in number. Merchants and bards occupy a special place in society, coming from any of the other three social classes, and are the lifeblood of the Duchy. An easy way to tell a noble or a merchant from a clergyman or commoner is whether or not they own a horse, which is as much a status symbol as it is a means of travel. People The people of the Wayfarer's Duchy are typically on the taller side with luxurious and long brown or black hair that is often windswept from their travels, though they make an effort to keep themselves presentable. Their eyes are typically brown, green, or black, with amber eyes being rare. They have fair skin, though usually tanned from work outside or travel. Northerners tend to have long beards or braided hair and are on the paler side. Apparel Artesians are fond of embroidery in their clothing and will often wear plain or dull colors that draw attention to the bright colors woven in. If they cannot afford embroidered clothing or don’t have the time or knowledge to embroider themselves, they may instead wear bright colors, flowers, travel clothes, or any combination of those. Riding boots are a must for most Artesians, and are often worn from years of use. Some Artesians, especially bards, may decide to dye their hair using plants or black ink as a form of self-expression or to commemorate a significant change in their lives. Lighter brown or red hair is easier to dye while dark brown or black hair is more difficult. Materials for hair dyes must be gathered and made regularly or the color will fade, and the coloring is imperfect. One’s roots will always be visible, indicating what their natural hair color is. The only colors that can be used for hair dye are a deep green, blue, indigo, purple, red, maroon, burgundy, brown, or black. Military When Artesia goes to war, many leaders vie for command of the army that assembles. A meeting, called a moot, is called in the capital city where each potential leader makes a case for why they should lead, then the assembly deliberates before making their decision known. Fame as important as anything else in picking a general, as a knight renowned for their heroics on the battlefield is far more appealing than a lord who spent their years quietly studying in his keep. If the Duke is present, command will often be deferred to him, though others may challenge him for leadership if they feel that they would do better. The moderator of a moot is someone who is usually not in the running but a well respected figure of the group. Cuisine To other cultures, Artesian cuisine is peculiar and unappetizing, which is exactly how they see other cultures’ cuisines. Since they have an excess of fruit, it is present in almost every dish they make, whether it be a pork roast or soup. Apples, pears, and berries are the most common fruits used, typically reduced into a sauce for meats or juiced for other dishes. Turnips, beets, potatoes, asparagus, garlic, and artichokes are fairly prevalent vegetables, and may be used for sides or salads. Wheat and oats are stewed into a porridge and then flavored with slices of fruit, or one may instead opt to serve fresh bread with various types of sweet jams and jellies for breakfast. Goat cheese, butter, and milk are standard fare, being far preferable to dairy from cattle. Wine is the most popular drink in Artesia and is famed throughout the world, though cider, morat, and other alcoholic drinks are also well loved. Fruit flavored teas and juices are a common substitute for those who are trying to avoid getting drunk. Water is acceptable when traveling, but Artesians will almost always choose a fruity or alcoholic drink if it’s available.Category:Artesia Category:Culture